totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lauren (SS)
Lauren, stereotyped as The Prom Queen, is a character in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. She was a camper on Total Drama Island: Second Season and was on the Flaming Bears team, where she went on to be the first person eliminated in the season. She returned for Total Drama World Tour: Second Season as a member of Team Madison. She is 16, Caucasian, very tan (but tan lines can be seen with her various outfits), has baby blue eyes, is very skinny, and has ridiculously bright blonde hair. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Lauren was the second person to step off the boat (after Jeremy), and established herself as a prima donna type right off the bat, hauling a heavy bag of make-up and complaining about breaking a nail. She admitted that she only needed the money because her parents (who are filthy rich and have been spoiling her her whole life) felt that she should try to earn some money on her own. She continued to complain about the living conditions, the cabins, and the food the entire day, easily annoying many of her teammates once she was put on the Flaming Bears team. The 1,000-foot Climb When the two teams were tied with six to six, the last two players left were Lauren for the Bears and John for the Psycho Squirrels. Lauren instantly backed down from the challenge, afraid of the dangerous climb or getting "splinters" from climbing. Despite skepticism from Luke about John's chances, John surprisingly scaled the mountain and won the challenge for the Squirrels, thus sending the Bears to elimination. Lauren was easily voted out by the viewers, sparing Samantha (who had jumped off the cliff almost at the end to save her cell phone, which had fallen from her pocket) and making Lauren the first person voted off of Total Drama Island: Second Season. I Triple Dog Dare You! 2 Lauren's dare (the first one to be used) was to wear makeup on your face in an extremely sloppy manner. Peter, who spun the wheel, did the challenge easily, and even painted his face to resemble Heath Ledger's Joker as a joke, thus earning him a freebie. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island In the beginning of the special, Lauren was relaxing on a lounge chair getting a tan, admitting that the first week where she had all of Playa Des Losers to herself was the best week of her life. After Chris announced the challenge for the million-dollar case, Lauren joined a "girls only" alliance with Jessica, Suzie, and Nicole. Lauren was especially ecstatic, saying that with a million dollars, she could forget about a shopping spree in the mall and buy the mall itself. After two hours with no one finding the case, Chris announced over the loudspeakers that the case was "somewhere very dangerous." Surprisingly, Suzie was the one to figure out the clue, and they raced to the bear cave. Although the Mark/Violet/Rachael/Jeremy group had already retrieved the case, and the Ruth/Josh/James group had cleared out the bear, the group of four girls arrived with no knowledge of these two previous occurrences that had happened moments earlier. They all headed deep inside the massive cave to search, and as a result, were too far away to hear anymore announcements by Chris, effectively bringing about their own doom in the game. Only after Lauren got tired and walked out of the cave to take a break did they find out that something else was happening, as Lauren heard the explosion of the main lodge. She called her teammates out of the cave just in time to point out the tower of smoke rising in the distance, prompting them to finally abandon the cave and head back to the campgrounds, only to discover that there had already been a 13-way tie, and the four of them, along with Matthew, James, Samantha, and Madison, would not be returning for the next season. Total Drama World Tour: Second Season Episode 1 Lauren was the fifth person to step off the bus, making a loud entrance and screaming at the top of her lungs when the bus driver's pet rat, Stewey, started chasing after her. After finally making it out of the bus, she furiously kicked the rat right back into the bus. She was wearing a flashy, gaudy, over-extravagent outfit as always, expecting a ton of paparazzi and fans to be there. Later, after the cast boarded the Jet and Mark commented that the first-class area was fit for Air Force One, Lauren revealed that her father had been on Air Force One before to meet the late former President Ronald Reagan, to which John, in the Confessional, called her a showoff. When Madison declared that she was forming an all-girls team, Lauren was the first to volunteer to join her. However, the team was a failure that went on to lose the first challenge. At the very first elimination ceremony, Lauren was the sixth person and first member of Team Madison to receive a Barf Bag, having voted for Mark like six others. Episode 2 At the beginning of the episode, Lauren was constantly whining and complaining about the miserable conditions of economy-class. However, surprisingly enough, most of the others agreed with her due to the terrible conditions. When it was revealed that Chef changed the format of the show from the viewers voting back to the contestants voting, he said it was due to the viewers knowing everything that went on on-camera, including what the contestants themselves didn't know. He cited Lauren as an example, saying that the viewers could vote her off due to her being evil even though the rest of the cast didn't know, which offended Lauren. Nearby, John cracked a joke saying that that wouldn't be the only reason for voting her off, to which Ethan and Mary chuckled. Lauren protested, saying that she was "a little angel," even though Matthew agreed that anything could happen. Throughout the episode, it was primarily Lauren (talking about 300-dollar boots and Egyptian cotton) who was annoying Louis so much that Ethan decided to swap teams with him, joining Team Madison shortly afterward. It came down to only Ethan and Lauren left to do the tightrope-walking challenge. Ethan nominated Lauren, to which Lauren retorted by nominating Ethan. Ethan grabbed her by one of her long, dangling earrings and yanked her close, hissing in her ear that if she wanted to redeem herself for her poor performance last time, she had to be a team player this time around. Giving up the argument, she conceded. She initially tried to do the walk after taking off her hi-heels, but due to not wearing any socks (which she considered "lame and overrated"), she got a burn on the sole of her left foot and lost her footing. She twisted backwards and barely managed to grab onto the edge of the platform that she had just come off of, but quickly lost her grip and fell. In the second challenge, it came down to Lauren, Suzie, and Ethan. When she quickly protested doing the challenge, Chef still accepted her as a volunteer anyway. When she continued to protest, Ethan once again pulled her over by her earrings, referred to her as Lindsay Lohan, and informed her that she was not surrounded by privileges anymore, and she had to do things herself. Upon actually doing the parasailing challenge, she managed to land about 32 feet from the bullseye. Nevertheless, the team went on to come in dead last for the second time in a row, and had to eliminate one of their own members. In economy-class after the challenge, Jessica and Lauren were discussing who could be voted off. Lauren was quick to declare that she felt it was herself and Jessica on the chopping block; Jessica due to being clumsy, and herself due to people knowing that she was rich and didn't need the money, and since they "can't handle my level of class." However, the two then turn to Madison to see who to vote off, and Madison says Suzie due to her stupidity possibly compromising any future plans or strategies their alliance may come up with. Lauren was one of only two members of Team Madison who was not approached by Ethan, and as a result, she was out of the loop with the plan to overthrow and eliminate Madison. Thus, she and Madison were the only two who voted for Suzie, while everyone else voted out Madison. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Lauren received the first Barf Bag. Episode 3 Despite the significant amount of focus on Lauren in the previous episode, she played a much smaller role in the third episode, as she didn't do or say much, or contribute to the challenge in any way. In addition, despite being left out of the coup in the previous episode by Ethan, she and Ethan seem to be aligned regardless, as Lauren even complimented Ethan's plan to cause Team Victory II's engine to overheat. Their team went on to claim second place for the first time. Episode 4 After learning that the day's challenge would be taking place in the middle of an empty field and away from "any form of malls," Lauren screamed in agony. Lauren was the third person eliminated from the challenge, the second member of Team Madison eliminated, and the second person to be tricked off of the trailer by Matthew. Matthew approached her and casually commented on how hot it was, to which Lauren agreed. She then commented that her mascara might be running, and if it was, she couldn't tell due to the windows of the trailer not being the least bit reflective. She then asked Matthew if her mascara was running, if her hair was unruly, or if her sweat was ruining her makeup. Matthew, feigning concern, stated that everything she feared was happening. This caused her to panic and let go of the trailer, rushing up to the nearby camera crew to demand a mirror. Upon seeing her reflection, however, she realized that Matthew had lied just to get her eliminated. He sarcastically commented afterwards that everything was wrong with her face, enraging her even more. Despite being so easily tricked into losing, Lauren was not put on the chopping block, and Suzie was the one ordered eliminated by Ethan. However, Ethan told Suzie to vote for Lauren, thus placing her in the bottom two with Suzie and receiving the final Barf Bag. Episode 5 During the song, Lauren sang that she had already seen Las Vegas "a million times," but still wanted to go back regardless. Upon arriving at the Stratosphere in the taxi and learning from the cabbie that they had to do a bungee-jump for their item, Lauren screeched "BUNGEE-JUMP?" in terror. Due to her loud screech, all four of the teens were tossed out of the cab roughly before it sped off. Ethan was noticeably upset with Lauren because of this, stating that they could've learned more crucial information about the bungee-jump from the cabbie. Lauren tried to work her way out of the awkward situation by offering to pay for the entire bungee-jump for all four of them if necessary. When they paid and finally arrived at the top for their turn at the bungee-jump, Ethan told Lauren to go first, and to simply scan the entire length of the tower as she went down in order to locate where the item was located. Although she was reluctant to jump off, a gust of wind came up and blew her off. Although Lauren was stunned from the experience, she managed to tell Ethan once she came back that there was, in fact, an item located on the side of the tower about halfway down. Though Jessica managed to retrieve this item, their team came in dead last for the fourth time. In a Confessional shortly afterward, Ethan stated that he was torn between Samantha or Lauren; Samantha due to her love for her phone possibly being just as much a liability as an asset, and Lauren due to almost always being a liability, and for getting them thrown out of a cab. With the merge still some time away, Ethan ultimately opted to go with voting out the dead weight to better strengthen the team, and everyone voted for Lauren that night, while Lauren voted for Samantha. She was enraged upon learning of her elimination, but was quickly terrified when she realized that she had to take the Drop of Shame over the Nevada desert, begging Chef to at least wait until they were over a city or California. At that moment, James - who had been automatically eliminated earlier due to failing to sing in the reprise - was brought out with the single parachute in hand, and the two of them were pushed out together to share the one parachute. Trivia *Lauren may be considered to have the worst performance in the series, alongside Anna, as both competed in only 7 episodes. However, Lauren's performance may be considered better since she competed in two seasons, while Anna was in only one. But other factors include: **Lauren was the first person ever voted off in the series. ***Lauren is also the lowest-ranking member of the Flaming Bears, and the lowest-ranking female of the season. **Lauren is the lowest-ranking contestant in TDI to not be in TDA. ***She is also the lowest-ranking contestant in TDI to be in TDWT. **Lauren is one of only four contestants to have never won individual invincibility or a challenge for her team, the others being Anna, Suzie, and Luke. **Lauren is one of only five contestants to finish in a double-digit place both times she competed, the others being Josh, Ruth, James, and Suzie. **Lauren is one of only five contestants to never make it to the merge, the others being James, Suzie, Ruth, and Anna. ***Lauren and Ruth are the only two members of the Flaming Bears to never make it to the merge. ****Lauren is the only one in this category who competed in TDWT. ***Lauren and Suzie are the only members of Team Madison to never make it to the merge. *Lauren is one of 14 contestants to compete in 2 seasons (TDI and TDWT), the others being James, Jessica, Suzie, Nicole, Samantha, Matthew, Jeremy, Josh, Ruth, Tim, Luke, Jennifer, and Daniel. **Lauren is also the only person to be voted off a season first, yet not compete in all three seasons. *Coincidentally, in both seasons she competed in, Lauren and James were eliminated back-to-back. *Lauren is one of only three contestants to have a conflict with her entire team (in her case, the Flaming Bears), the others being Ruth and Madison. *Lauren is the first of only three two-season participants to be the first person voted off of a team, the others being James and Jeremy. **She is also the only female in this category. **She is also the only person to be the first voted off a season who did not compete in three seasons.